Christmas at Adrien's
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: What do you get if you add one akuma that is not happy about the lack of snow, two locked up heroes, one heroine that is sleeping, one hero that is ticked off at his kwami, one kwami that is not helping at all, one kwami that is 1000000% done with the other kwami? Chaos. That's what you get. And to think it all started at a Christmas party.
1. Chapter One

**_A/N- I REFUSE TO BE AN AUTHOR THAT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING FOR CHRISTMAS_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien sighed while he picked at his food as Nathalie, went over what was going to happen.

Father and Nathalie were leaving over Christmas break. The WHOLE Christmas break.

Gorilla would be there with him, but only during the day.

Nathalie finished and left, leaving the blond model alone to eat his breakfast.

;3

Adrien sat in the car, watching all the families, lights go by as Gorilla drove him to school.

Once upon a time that was him and his family, but those days were long gone.

Gorilla grunted and Adrien got out of the car and waved.

"Hey dude!" Came the voice of his best friend in the world, Nino.

Adrien turned around to see Nino and Alya, but no sweet blue haired girl who was usually late due to her love of sleep.

"Hi Nino, Alya." Adrien greeted.

"I have good news and bad news!" Nino told him.

Adrien raised an eyebrow and Nino pointed at Alya. "Good news, Alya was able to get Marinette got of bed at a normal time."

Adrien nodded, about to complient Alya, but Nino interuppted him, "Bad news is that Mari's asleep. On the bench. I can't pick her up and Alya can't either. And you're crazy strong so . . ."

Adrien widened his eyes and hissed, "You want me to carry her to class?!? You two both know that Marinette is uncomfortable around me!"

Alya muttered something under her breath and Nino said, "Please! Just give it a try! Before the she-devil finds out!"

Adrien nodded and Nino and Alya guided him to a bench with a petite girl with porcelain skin, and midnight hair laying on said bench.

Adrien crouched down and slipped his arms under her and gently picked her up.

Marinette immediately latched onto the heat source, a.k.a. him.

He carried her all the way into the classroom and put her down. When he tried to pull away though, Marinette refused to let go of his winter coat.

"Okay, now time to wake Mari up! But first, Nino. My phone please." Alya said, rubbing her hands together with a smirk.

Nino began to object but quickly stopped at the glare Alya gave him.

Alya quickly snapped a couple thousand pictures and nodded.

Alya slid up on the bench where Marinette was half sitting on and half leaning on Adrien and said loudly, "How's that pillow Mari?"

"Hmm, so comfy and warm . . . I wanna keep it forever . . ." Marinette said, still asleep.

"Aww! Do you hear that Adrien? Marinette like you as her pillow!" Alya squealed.

Marinette looked up and screamed, jumping backwards, hitting her head.

"Sorry so- I mean I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Marinette began to ramble.

"It's okay Marinette. I don't mind." Adrien quickly reassured her.

The four got settled in with Marinette half asleep.

"Hey Nino what are you doing over the break?" Adrien asked, hoping that he didn't have plans.

"I'm going to the States with Alya to meet the rest of her family!" Nino said.

Adrien's hopes were squashed in that moment.

Adrien turned around to Alya and Marinette and asked Alya, "What's Marinette doing over break? I would ask her but she's falling asleep."

"Her mom and dad are going to China. They're leaving Marinette because and this is exactly what they said, 'Anytime we go over there, Marinette is too interested in the fashion or sleeping!'"

Adrien laughed, "That sounds like Marinette!"

"What are you doing over the break Adrien?" Alya asked.

Adrien looked down and said, "My father and Nathalie aren't going to be in Paris so it's just going to be me."

"Maybe you and Marinette could hang out during the break." Nino suggested.

Adrien nodded and looked up to ask Marinette if she would be okay with that, only to see her writing furiously in her notebook.

"Nino, Alya, lunch my house." Marinette ordered.

"Um, why?" Nino asked, his shoudler tightening.

Marinette gave him a look that warned of danger for his life if he didn't listen.

Nino went white with fear and said, "Yes ma'am."


	2. The Plan

**_;3_**

Marinette lead Nino and Alya to her house. They slipped by the crazy line of people that were lined up to buy pastries and went upstairs.

Marinette guided them in, and began to make lunch for them.

"Okay girl, what's the plan." Alya asked.

Nino raised an eyebrow and said, "There might not even be-"

"The plan is that we're going to throw an early Christmas party for Adrien. Nino your job is to find out when Adrien's dad is leaving. Alya it's your job to let everyone in the class know."

"Even Chloé and Sabrina?"

"Yep. I'll handle the snacks and decorations. When Nino completes his job then Alya you do yours, then you'll both get the final jobs of the plan." Marinette said, handing them their food.

"Understood." Alya said while Nino stuffed his face, nodding.

Marinette smiled and shouted, "Operation Give-Adrien-the-Best Christmas-Ever is a go!"

 ** _;3_**

Nino observed his friend and wondered how to ask this casually.

Marinette could be really scary sometimes, and her temper was something you should avoid at all times.

Nino cleared his throat, successfully capturing his friend's attention.

"Hey Adrien when is your dad leaving? He may be leaving before me and we could hang out, before I leave with Alya." Nino suggested.

"Um, I think the day before break starts. When are you and Alya leaving?" Adrien answered

"Two days after the break start." Nino said, scribbling the information down.

 ** _;3_**

Once Nino gave her the note Alya gathered her classmates and asked if they had had any plans two days after the break started.

No one did expect for Chloé who was going to a party in another country, and then she left with Sabrina in tow.

Alya rolled her eyes and then smiled at the rest of her classmates who stood at the bottom of the stairs that she was standing on.

"Okay people! Our Marinette has a plan to give Adrien the best present ever! His dad is leaving the day before the break starts. And since we need a DJ and the best one is Nino, we will be having the party two days after the break at the Agreste Mansion. Bring presents for everyone!" Alya cheered.

Everyone nodded, Kim yelling, "I BET I CAN GET A BETTER PRESENT FOR-"

"KIM LOWER YOUR VOICE NOW." Alya ordered.

"-Adrien than the rest of you!" Kim finished much quieter.

"Oh, you're on." Alix said, narrowing her eyes.

Max sighed and said, "And there they go again."

Nathaniel blushed, asking Alya, "Marinette was the one who came up with this?"

"This morning actually, when Adrien told us that his dad wouldn't be there over the break." Alya told him.

"Adrien sure is lucky." Nathaniel admitted some resentment in his voice.

Alya frowned. Everyone knew about Nathaniel's crush on Marinette, Adrien had even asked her what Nathaniel's relationship was with Marinette, being very defensive.

Which Alya then teased him about having a crush on Marinette.

"Hey, Mari would do this for anyone. Even Chloé herself! The Queen of the Underworld!" Alya reassured him.

Nathaniel nodded, and walked away.

Alya nodded to herself and sprinted down the hallway to find Marinette to learn the final stages of the plan.


	3. The Bakery

**_;3_**

Marinette grinned as she took the freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

They were all shaped like either like reindeer, Santa Claus, Christmas trees, stars, and snowmen.

Marinette smiled as she saw the finisned cookies that her parents had frosted.

They were thrilled when she had told them about her plan for Adrien.

Marinette mentally went over the check list in her head.

1) Knows when Adrien's dad is leaving, check. 2) Find location, check. 3) Invite people and tell them to bring presents, check. 4) Snacks, check. 5) Decorations, in progress. 6) Keep the whole thing unknown to Adrien, so far check. 7) Make sure Nino distracts Adrien while Marinette and Alya set up the party and the other come.

Marinette carefully put the cookies in boxes, and checked the bags with the decorations in it.

Adrien's dad had already left, so the party could go on undisturbed.

Marinette heard the bells jingle from the door and went to the front.

Her parents were leaving tomorrow morning and were currently packing their bags, since it was pretty late into the evening.

Marinette gasped, seeing the target of her mastermind plan.

"Hey Marinette! Do you have any suggestions for what I should get?" Adrien asked.

Marinette stood there for a moment then gathered herself.

"Um, well what do you like?" Marinette asked.

"Something salty, crunchy, and sweet." Adrien said.

Marinette nodded and said, "I know something like that. And it is awesome. Here let me grab some."

She mentally high fived herself for not stuttering and grabbed the preztel cookies, something that she had discovered on the interent.

Marinette brought out the preztels with a Hershey kiss on top of each of them, and a red or green M and M.

Adrien grabbed one with a red on it and ate it.

"Hm, this is pretty good." Adrien said, grabbing another one.

Marinette laughed and said, "So you like them? I found them on the interent."

"Like them? No, no, no. I LOVE them." Adrien corrected her.

Marinette grinned and said, "I'm happy! I'll have to bake more!"

Adrien nodded and continued to shove them into his mouth.

"If you like them so much I could teach you to make them." Marinette laughed.

"Or I could marry you and then I could have them any time I'd like." Adrien mused, turning beet red along with her.

"Eep!" Marinette lost grip on the tray and Adrien quickly ducked to catch them.

He lost his balance and fell, knocking her down.

Adrien grabbed her waist and pulled her to were he was so he could protect her from the fall, by cradling her head.

"Um . . ."

 ** _;3_**

 ** _A/N- if you want to know how to make the cookies first get mini preztels, Hershey Kisses an M and M's. Place the Hershey's kisses on the preztels then press the M and M's down on the Hershey kisses. Any color is fine, but for Christmas use red and green. Put in oven for 3-5 minutes on low 200. They are awesome trust me. I've been eating since I was a kid._**


	4. Before the Party

**_;3_**

Adrien was confused. Nino has been acting strange all day.

Barging right in his room, dragging him all over Paris, and not allowing him to come into contact with anyone.

And each time Adrien tried to confront Nino about his odd behavior, Nino would just change the subject!

Adrien checked his watch and saw that Nino only had six hours till he had to go the plane.

"Hey Nino, I think we should head over to my place."

Nino checked his phone and then said, "Look! An arcade! Let's check it out!"

Nino ran over and Adrien followed his friend, sighing.

;3

Marinette looked over the house.

Tinsel, snacks, gifts, people, and music were all checks. They were missing one thing though.

Adrien!

Alya has been texting him with no mercy, yelling at him to get Adrien here.

Marinette sighed. Nino better get here soon, or else Alya might actually drag them both here by the ear.

;3

Nino's phone has been going on and off, ever since they got to the arcade.

His friend had checked, grabbed his wrist and began to run to the Agreste Manor like his life depended on it.

So they were now standing in front of the massive mansion, Nino texting someone.

Adrien shrugged and then opened the door.

"HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS!"

 ** _A/N- i'm sorry it's short, please don't complain, the next chapter willbe much longer_**


	5. After the Party

**_A/N- I'm impressed. No one complained about me not telling you what happened at the bakery._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien blinked in suprise.

All of his friends were in his house to throw him a . . . Christmas party?

Alya came over with Marinette in tow grinning.

"Hey Adrien! Do you like it? It was all Marinette's idea!" Alya chriped, hugging him.

Marinette blushed and waved hello and Adrien broke out into a grin.

Dispite of what happened at the bakery, she had still came. _'She was the one who planned all of this? Marinette really is amazing. Though on another note, where are we exactly with our relationship?_ Adrien thought to himself.

;3

The party passed quickly, and soon everyone was gone expect for Marinette, who had stayed behind to help him clean up.

Adrien glanced at her and watched her as his friend picked up the dirty napkins and paper plates into a trash bag.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien called to her, turning his attention back to sweeping the floor.

"Yeah Adrien? Is something wrong?" Marinette responded.

"Thanks for throwing this party for me. It means a lot to me. You're a really good friend!" Adrien said, smiling.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure you would do the same for me." Marinette said, looking up and smiling.

They continued to work in silence and Adrien's mind wandered to last night in the bakery.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Adrien stared at Marinette in horror._

 _Marinette stared back, biting her lip._

 _All of a sudden a loud boom of thunder was heard from outside, startling him._

 _He fell forward_ _, landing on Marinette completely._

 _Adrien felt something soft and warm on his mouth and sucked it_ _He heard a muffled shriek and opened his eyes, freezing._

 _The soft and warm thing that was on his mouth was MARINETTE'S MOUTH._

 _Adrien jerked backwards, his mind reeling from the shock._

 _"Marinette, I'm so sorry, I didn't meam to kiss you, even though I did enjoy it, I'm so sorry, I'm just going to leave now, bye!" Adrien exclaimed, helping the poor girl off the ground, then running out of the bakery._

 _*End Flashback*_

Now Adrien cursed himself. He shouldn't of ran off like that.

"Um, Adrien? Uh, about last night . . . it's really okay! Really! I'm sure you would want your first kiss to be with someone you actually like. And you didn't need to lie to me about if you enjoyed it. Though you are a good kisser though." Marinette rambled.

Adrien blushed, and said, "I wasn't lying about enjoying the kiss though. I guessed I was shocked. I'm happy that you were my first kiss. And I shouldn't of ran off like that either."

"It's okay, really. We both shocked." Marinette said, shrugging her shoulders.

Adrien nodded, and tried to keep his mind off how nice it was to feel Marinette's lips against his.

;3

Once they finished, Adrien walked her to the door while Marinette buttoned up her jacket.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you a car? Or walking you home? You know you can stay for the night, then I can call you a car if you want?" Adrien offered, not liking the idea of her walking home alone at night.

"Adrien, I understand that you don't like the idea of me walking at night alone, but I can take care of myself." Marinette reassured him.

Adrien frowned and Marinette pushed on the door, but it didn't bugde.

"Strange. Maybe it's locked." Adrien said, taking out his key and unlocked the door.

He then pushed on the door, but like with Marinette it didn't bugde at all.

Marinette frowned and mused aloud, "Maybe something is blocking it from outside?"

Adrien nodded and they raced to the windows to see a mountain of snow that was kept coming down.

The snow was tall as Marinette and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Adrien turned to Marinette, who was gaping at the snow and said, "I guess that you're staying here until the snow melts? It's as tall as you, and there is no way I'm letting you go outside in that weather."


	6. Sleeping

**_A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette shifted uncomfortablely. She was dressed in Adrien's clothes, for sleepwear.

His shirt almost reached her knees and his pants covered her feet completely, causing her to trip.

She was borrowing his underwear as well, since hers was dirty and was currently in the washer.

When she exited the bathroom, Marinette saw Adrien getting his couch ready for her to sleep there.

When she moved to the couch, Adrien looked up in confusion and said, "I'm sleeping on the couch. You're sleeping in the bed."

Marinette shook her head and stubbornly said, "I'm sleeping on the couch. You're sleeping in the bed."

"Marinette, the bed is going to be a lot warmer than the couch. And you hate the cold." Adrien pointed out.

"But it's your bed! You should be sleeping in it!" Marinette protested.

"Mari, you're my guest. You should be sleeping in the bed!" Adrien insisted.

"As long you're sleeping in it too!" Marinette said then blushing.

"Like sha-sharing my bed?" Adrien asked softly.

Marinette nodded, still blushing.

Adrien gathered up the blankets and pillows from the couch and placed them on the bed.

Marinette got in, with Adrien following.

Marinette shivered, trying to warm herself up, but failing. Due to holding the Ladybug Miraculous, Tikki haf explained that she would have to go through winter, cold and hating her life.

Tikki had also explained that the best way to warm up was skin to skin contact with someone, but Cat Noir was the best person to warm her up during the winter.

She could ask Adrien to cuddle her, but decided against it, since they really haven't cleared the air about what happened in the bakery.

Adrien watched Marinette shivered, and steal all the blankets, trying to warm herself up.

He thought about his lady, and hoped that she was doing okay.

Plagg had told him that Ladybug would be taking some of a ladybug's traits. Including becoming more, and more sleepy during the day.

And that she would need skin to skin contact to warm up, and that he was the best person to warm her up.

Adrien frowned, considering asking Marinette if she would like to be cuddled, to help her warm up, but pushed the idea away.

He already stole her first kiss, cuddling her would go too far.

But little did they know that was a huge mistake.

;3

Adrien woke up and looked at his clock. It was 6:50 AM.

He began to get up, only a sheet covering him, while a mountain of blankets was next to him, taking the place of the petite bluenette.

Worried for her overheating herself, Adrien began to take some blankets off.

After ten minutes, he finally reached her, he touched her shoulder, then jerked his hand away in suprise.

Marinette was ice cold.

"Mari? Marinette, wake up." Adrien called, shaking the girl.

She stayed still, causing Adrien's panic to rise.

"Plagg! Plagg! Come here! Now!" Adrien hissed.

Plagg floated over to him, looking annoyed and snapped, "What? I was doing something very important,"

"I can't wake Marinette up. She's coldas ice right now, and she needs to wake up, now." Adrien explained, gathering the girl into his arms, cradling her gently.

Plagg sighed and then mumbled, "Tikki is going to kill me," then flew off to his bookcase.

When he returned, Plagg was carrying a kwami in his size, expect that this one was red with three black spots on her head, two red antennas, and a tail that reminded him of a fan.

"Plagg, is that Ladybug's kwami? Why is Ladybug's kwami here?" Adrien gasped.

"Yes, this is Ladybug's kwami, Tikki, my other half, my mate. She's here because, Ladybug was here when the latest akuma attacked." Plagg informed him.

Tikki slowly opened her eyes, and weakly said, "Hello Adrien. I would hate to be rude, but do you have any cookies?"


	7. Bathroom

**_;3_**

Adrien nodded numbly to the kwami, and Plagg lowered her to him.

"Wait, does this mean Marinette is my lady?! I kissed Ladybug! And the reason why she's like this is because I didn't cuddle her . . . and Plagg did you say akuma?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Adrien, Hawkmoth released an akuma last night when you two were cleaning up. I tried to tell Marinette, but I was too cold." Tikki explained.

Plagg returned, dragging Marinette's purse behind him.

Tikki phased through it and Plagg followed her.

Adrien then held Marinette closer, and pressed a kiss to her head.

;3

Marinette opened her eyes slowly, and saw that Adrien was embracing her, and listening to a song.

She felt an need to pee but didn't want to get up.

Adrien was so warm! Marinette only felt this warm when Cat Noir was cradling her during patrols, in order to keep her warm.

Unfortantely the need to use the bathroom became so powerful, Marinette got up, intangling herself from Adrien.

Any other time she would faint from joy, but right now Marinette's main thought was to pee, and then crawl back to her new personal heater a.k.a. Adrien Agreste.

"Marinette! You're awake! Your body temperature was so cold, that I thought that the best way to warm you up, was by hugging you." Adrien chriped happily, sitting up.

Marinette nodded and stumbled to the ground on her way to the bathroom, with Adrien leaping after her.

 _'When did walking become so hard?'_ Marinette thought as Adrien scooped her up.

"Are you okay Marinette?! Do you need to use the bathroom?" Adrien asked, looking extremely worried.

Marinette nodded weakly.

Adrien carried her to the bathroom, lifted the lid to the toliet and put her on the toliet, turning around to give her privacy, not trusting to let her go anywhere without him being near.

Marinette managed to push down her pants and pee.

Once she was finished, Marinette pulled back up her pants, closed the lid and flushed.

"Is it safe to look?" Adrien asked.

Marinette opened her mouth but no sound came out.

 _'Why can't I talk? And when did it get so cold?'_ Marinette wondered.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

He turned around with one hand over his eyes, and peeked.

Adrien scooped her up and carried her over to the sink and washed her hands.

Marinette hated not being able to anything for herself.

It made her feel completely useless.

Once Adrien finished washing her hands he then carried her back to the bed and cuddled her.

She buried her face into his chest and took comfort in the fact that he was taking such good care of her.

Marinette felt like she was forgetting something important, but that worry was lost as she fell asleep.

;3

Adrien felt his lady fall asleep on him, and he hissed to the kwamis, "Tikki! Plagg! I need magical help!"

Tikki phased through Marinette's purse, with Plagg purring as he rubbed her.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Tikki asked, gently.

"Marinette can't walk and she isn't speaking to me!" Adrien told the ladybug kwami, happy that Tikki was nicer than Plagg.

"It must of been the akuma. It looks like it controls snow. So when Marinette touched the door, it must of affected the ladybug traits that she got, causing her to go into a coma like state while she's awake and asleep. But how so you know that Marinette can't walk or talk?" Tikki explained.

"She wanted to use the bathroom. When Marinette tried to walk there, she fell. Then when she was finished using the toliet, I heard her open her mouth but no sound came out." Adrien told the kwamis.

"Oh boy. Looks like she'll need to be kissed awake by her soulmate then." Plagg said, frowning.

 ** _A/N- you might of noticed that the rating has gone up, but that'd due to the next chapter. and I need help for coming up with the akuma's name (T*T) please comment!!!_**


	8. The Kiss

**_A/N_** ** _\- HAPPY NEW YEAR_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien tried to clam his breathing.

But it wasn't easy. Hearing those words that had just spilled from his kwami's mouth, was basically like a punch to the gut.

He was suppose to let some random person kiss the love of his life? Unless it was him, then no.

Tikki and Plagg were aguring about something, but Adrien wasn't listening.

"Kid?" Plagg asked, poking at his face.

"See what you've done Plagg?" Tikki gasped at her other half.

"Relax, I got this. Now help me snap him out of whatever little world he's created for himself." Plagg told the other kwami.

Tikki with the help of Plagg flew over near Adrien's ear and screamed.

"Mine! Marinette is mine!" Adrien shouted, clutching said girl in his arms tighter, and jerking away from the kwamis.

"It's okay Adrien. No one is going to take Marinettw away from you." Tikki told the boy.

Adrien relaxed, and loosened his grip on Marinette's waist.

Plagg flew up to Adrien and said, "Okay listen, or Tikki will scream in your ear again. So Tikki is my other half, counter part and all that other stuff, blah, blah, blah. But we're also soulmates. And whenever we're needed, one of the top requirements is that our chosen needs to be soulmates. So you're Marinette soulamte because you're my chosen, and Marinette is yours because she's Tikki's chosen."

Adrien asked, "Did we become soulmates because we're your chosen?"

"No. You two were always soulmates. Even if you two weren't our chosens, the both of you would get together, no matter what." Tikki answered.

Adrien relaxed, grinning from ear to ear, and cried, "My sweet princess is my soulmate!"

Then another thought came to him. "But she hates me both as Cat Noir and Adrien!" Adrien groaned.

"Actually, Marinette has freakishly huge crush on you, knows your every move, crazy in love with you, so much that she can't even talk or look you in the eye." Tikki told him.

Then being the little devil Plagg was, he asked, "But you only think of Marinette as a friend!"

"I didn't mean it! I always thought that Marinette was cute and talented! I only said that because I thought Marinette wasn't into me!" Adrien protested.

"So what are you waiting for lover boy? Go on kiss the girl, you both love each." Plagg told him, getting a whack on the head from Tikki.

"But Marinette's sleeping. That wouldn't be fair to her." Adrien pointed out the gentleman in him coming out while the Cat Noir side of him was screaming to kiss her.

Plagg slapped his forehead while Tikki groaned.

"KISS HER!" Both the kwamis screamed at him.

"But-" Adrien began, only to be cut off by the now angry Tikki.

"Adrien, I swear if you don't kiss her, I will END YOU." Tikki growled at him, Plagg the only thing keeping the female kwami from attacking him.

Adrien sighed and then straightened Marinette up where he could kiss her without hurting her.

"Marinette, I'm sorry that I don't have your permission, but according to our kwamis I have to do this and your kwami is very scary so I'm not going to agure with her." Adrien said to the sleeping girl.

Moving in Adrien noticed how beautiful and peaceful Marinette was, and grabbed his phone, snapping a picture of the sleeping beauty.

Then taking a deep breath, Adrien leaned in closer to Marinette's face.

After what felt like a thousand years, his lips met Marinette's and he began to gently kiss her.

Drawing away after a couple seconds, Adrien opened his eyes and prepared himself for a scolding.

Instead Marinette blinked, slowly widing her eyes as she looked around his room.

Her bluebell eyes locked on Plagg and whipped her head back to face him, hitting him with a pigtail.

"You're Cat Noir?!"


	9. Plans

_**A/N- *slides in like I didn't leave you all on a cliffhanger for almost a year***_

 _ **;3**_

Adrien blinked. Why wasn't she yelling at him? Or at least scolding him about kissing her without permission?

"Alya was right! Oh god she was right. What if she figures me out?! She managed to figure you out!" Marinette continued to rant, pacing across his large room.

"Marinette, calm down. We have an akuma to deal with," Tikki soothed, flying in her face.

"An akuma?! Where?!" Marinette ran over to the window looking through as if she was trying to will the akuma to come out.

"We don't know. All we know is that you went into a coma like state after you touched the door, Pastery Girl," Plagg plopped onto her head, "and speaking of pasteries you got any camembert pasteries?"

Adrien sprang out of bed and grabbed his troublesome kwami of her head and apologized, "Sorry about Plagg. Ignore him, I don't know why he's like this really."

Tikki shuddered like she was remembering bad memories and muttered, "You don't want to know. I'm just grateful he isn't eating raw fish or dead mice anymore."

Adrien looked at the other kwami with confusion while Marinette had darted around him to his computers and began to search the web on the most recent akuma.

A news video popped up and began to play.

Both kwamis began to watch, sitting on top of Marinette's head while Adrien kneeled down next to Marinette on the desk's chair.

"It says that the akuma's name is Artic Frost. She wants to bury the city in snow, and take our miraculouses," Marinette scrolled past the video and skipped the questions of their alter ego where abouts, reading the important stuff.

"So a basic akuma. Argh can't Hawkmoth ever take a break?" Adrien cursed.

"Nope."

"Figures."

"But we will have to be more careful than usual. We all saw what that akuma did to me," Marinette pushed back into the chair.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't touch you," Adrien reassured her.

"Well you kinda don't but okay," a curled up Plagg that was acting as a heater for Tikki.

"What Plagg's trying to say, once you two kissed and revealed yourselves, your suits will get upgrades. But unfortunately this doesn't work until you face your current opponent. So yeah," Tikki quickly answered their unvoiced questions.

"So I have the chance of getting back into whatever daze I was in before?"

"Yep."

"Bring it on."


End file.
